Abandonment Issues
by Aka no Marduk
Summary: The nations are visiting Japan for the world conference, but Denmark is crying alone in the night. He didn't expect Japan to lend a sympathetic ear. Odd title is odd, and the beginning of DenPan


A/N: Aki-pokey, I actually wrote something again! It was partially inspired by some personal issues, and it also had to do with me thinking about the idea of the pairing of Danmark and Japan [DanPan]. I wasn't the first one to think of this pairing [fanartists on pixiv beat me to it], BUUUT, I haven't found ANY fanfics supporting the pairing in any way whatsoever on here. So, I wrote something, plargh. It doesn't seem too... pairing-ish, more like a friendship thing... so if someone who reads this could pick up where I ended it and get it into the Romance genre or something, that would be fantastic, cuz you become friends before you become lovers [maybe?]. ^^ And the reason why I put Danmark AND Denmark is because Danmark is the true name, but America and Japan call him Denmark, so that's why it's Denmark when Japan is talking. And there may be OOC-ness here.

Oh, and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himeruya [spelling may or may not be incorrect].

**Abandonment Issues**

**During this world conference, the countries visited Japan. They were essentially having a sleepover afterward, although they all were WAY too old for something like this. However, to Japan, even though he is not great at dealing with people, this kind of thing was fun once in a while. It was refreshing to have lively people around.**

**The male countries all had to cram into a few rooms... unfortunately if someone had to use the bathroom in the night, they couldn't avoid stepping on a few toes. They didn't even share rooms according to what part of the world they were, everyone just slept wherever they pleased.**

**At about 3 in the morning, Japan was just leaving the restroom. He successfully managed to not step on anyone or wake them, thanks to him not forgetting his ninja skills. As he walked back to the room he was sleeping in, he heard crying from around the corner. He quietly approached, hoping and praying that it wasn't like something from one of the video games his people made. He crept forward and peeked around the corner to find Danmark in his red yukata, curled up and hiding his face, sobbing quietly. He seemed so cheerful and full of life earlier in the evening when amongst the other nations.**

**As always, Japan analyzed the situation, deciding what to do, especially since he did not know the Scandinavian nation particularly well. He resolved that it would ultimately be best if he tried to make him feel better, if it was possible. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing him to emit a strangely [but amusing though Japan would never admit it] girly gasp, and leapt backwards, only to land on his ass.**

**"A-a-a-a--Japan?!" he finally said.**

**"Shh!"**

**"Uh... was I-- did I wake you up?" he whispered.**

**"No, I was already awake, I was just on my way back to my room..."**

**There was a silent pause until Japan finally broke the ice, since it didn't seem like Danmark would anytime soon. "Denmark-san, what is wrong?"**

**"N-nothing's wrong with me!" He said a bit too loudly, accompanied by a nervous laugh.**

**"Please be a bit more quiet, Denmark-san..." Japan said as he knelt down next to him.**

**"R--really, I'm fine, It wasn't like I was crying because I was upset about something or anything like that!"**

**"You were crying. You still have tears on your face." Japan used the sleeve of his yukata to wipe the tears off Danmark's face, causing Danmark to blush a little. "Now will you tell me what is wrong?"**

**"U-um.. well you see-- no, that would sound weird... um..."**

**Japan stared at him, waiting for an answer.**

**"D-don't stare at me like that--" Japan put his hand over Danmark's mouth.**

**"Please don't speak so loudly, Denmark-san! Talking about it might help." Japan took his hand off of Danmark's face.**

**"W-well... I just... I miss living with the others in one big house... and every time we have conferences, I see them... but they won't talk to me anymore. I really doubt that talking is going to help me deal with it, though. I even tried talking to a counselor, therapist, psychiatrist, whatever you call it."**

**"You didn't tell the psychiatrist about being--"**

**"Of course I didn't say anything about being a nation! I would've definitely been locked away." Danmark broke eye contact and looked down at the floor.**

**Silence washed over them again for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only for a couple minutes or so in real time.**

**"_I am sorry. I've never dealt with a situation like this..." _is what Japan was thinking, but he didn't want to make Danmark feel even worse.**

**"I... I haven't experienced anything like that, but... I suppose if I were in your place, I would feel the same way."**

**Danmark looked back up at him, a bit surprised. He didn't exactly expect to hear words of sympathy from Japan. Most people would have told him to just get over it. Even if they are immortal, they are still human, unlike the mortal people that live in their world, most of them frowning upon people showing too much emotion.**

**Neither of them knew exactly what to do from there. For a third time, they were both silent.**

**"Um..." both of them said at the same time.**

**"Y-you can go first."**

**"Ah, I forgot what I was going to say, you can go ahead."**

**"..."**

**Japan didn't exactly think that the idea he had in mind was very... orthodox, but he did want to be Danmark's friend, and at this time of night he couldn't think of much else to do.**

**"U-um... since you are lonely... w-would you like to sleep next to me?" Japan said, blushing insanely and looking down at the floor.**

**"I--I... um... I--that would be nice..." It had been quite some time since Danmark had slept next to someone in the same bed [or in this case a futon]. The last time had been during the Kalmar Union when he and Norge were married.**

**So, Japan led him to his futon.**

**The next morning, Japan heard whispering voices. He opened his eyes to see that he was facing a red yukata. He looked up to find Danmark's face, looking so peaceful and content in his slumber. Danmark's arms were around his waist. Then he looked up to see the other nations staring at them. Japan's face and ears turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.**

**"I-I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU...! EAHHHH!" [-- //o//]**

**Danmark slept through the whole thing.**

End A/N: Heyyy, don't make fun of Japan's ninja skills! T^T They kept falling into awkward silence because... well, you try having a personal conversation with a stranger! o SUPPORT THE DANPAN MOVEMENT!


End file.
